


I'm a queen between two kings

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Una medusa, una tigre e un lupo siberiano siedono a bordo piscina.





	I'm a queen between two kings

Il bikini è di un arancione vivace e spicca sul pallore della pelle di Gaby.

Gli occhiali da sole le riempiono il volto, due lenti scure dietro a cui nasconde occhiate annoiate, qualche volta li abbassa, le ciglia lunghe calate a metà sugli occhi nocciola e lo sguardo che giudica – di solito malevolo – ciò che guarda.

Le dita armeggiano con il pareo colorato che le scivola giù dalla vita, carezzando le gambe nude. Lo slaccia e lo spalanca dietro di sé, come una sirena che perde la propria coda e si trasforma in una donna. Ma Gaby non è una donna qualunque e guardarla troppo a lungo, più che lusingarla, la indispone.

«Ho notato che è sola, le dispiace se le tengo compagnia?»

Sospira quando l'ennesima occhiatina si fa avanti insieme alle parole dell'uomo. Uno dei tanti che le hanno ronzato intorno a bordo piscina, come squali pronti ad avere un brandello di lei, ignari di avere a che fare con una piccola medusa: bella, dalla pelle trasparente nel suo candore, ma indifesa, questo mai.

«È buffo come tutti decidano di fermarsi proprio in quel punto» fa vagare la mano in un gesto disattento, cercando di spostare l'attenzione dell'uomo qualche centimetro più su del proprio seno o delle proprie cosce «Mi sta coprendo il sole. Se per favore potesse» quel che segue lo lascia sottinteso, ma non tutti gli uomini sono dotati di fantasia e la voce di Napoleon interviene per svelare l'invito rimasto tra le righe.

«Andare da un'altra parte, sarebbe più gradito.» completa. Un corpo scolpito, un paio di bermuda che da soli valgono il guardaroba di chiunque – ma non quello di una spia dell'U.N.C.L.E. – e un sorriso beffardo sono il suo biglietto da visita.

Arriva a passo pigro, con l'indolenza di una tigre assonnata e prende posto su uno spicchio del telo che Gaby ha srotolato sotto di sé.

L'uomo ha aperto bocca, sbrodolato frasi – ma Gaby non ascolta, nel suo mondo perfetto gli uomini tacciono quando viene loro chiesto di farlo e si levano dai piedi quando una donna lo comanda. O, in questo caso, quando lo comanda Napoleon.

«Non eravamo d'accordo che saresti stata in stanza, mia cara?» Anche Solo ha smesso di dar bado allo sconosciuto, per rivolgersi direttamente a lei.

Gaby legge una nota di rimprovero nel suo tono, tra altre sempre uguali ed insolenti che ricamano la voce dell'americano. È irritante il fatto che non lo abbia mai visto scomposto, mai arrabbiato, né preoccupato. Glielo ha sentito _dire_ , ma percepirlo è un'altra cosa.

«E come avrei dovuto abbronzarmi in stanza?»

«L'abbronzatura non fa parte _di_ missione.»

Spigoli.

Seghettano le parole, si fanno duri nell'accento straniero e precedono l'avanzare di Illya.

Il russo ha le mani dietro la schiena, il pugno destro chiuso nella mano sinistra e la sua ombra cala come una coperta nera distesa sul corpo di Gaby.

«Mi rende meglio disposta a sopportarvi. Quindi, a meno che tu non voglia far saltare la copertura _un'altra volta_ puoi portarmi un martini e poi prendere posto.»

Illya non risponde – né porterà alcun martini – serra la mascella, stringe i pugni, strizza gli occhi e inspira a narici dilatate. Gaby è un boccone amaro che ha imparato a digerire, ma non per questo non ha bisogno di tempo per farlo.

Quando gli occhi si riaprono, il mento è di nuovo alto, la postura fiera ed accanto alla piccola medusa dai tentacoli elettrici, hanno preso posto una tigre ed un lupo siberiano dallo sguardo freddo, ma le mani calde. È queste che cerca Gaby, le mani di Illya; spreme tra le sue dita il barattolo di crema solare, imbiancandone il palmo e le conduce a sé, guidandolo lungo la propria pelle.

«Ah, cosa mi tocca fare.» Napoleon sospira, si allunga verso la tedesca e le solletica il collo con le labbra, il fiato, la voce bassa, il timbro sensuale «Sarai la nostra rovina».

Si sdraia a pancia in giù, le braccia incrociate sotto al mento e il viso voltato in modo da poter inquadrare le due spie, godendo del momento in cui sorprende Illya spingere lo sguardo su di lui, lungo la sua schiena nuda e sulle sue natiche.

«Non battere la fiacca, _Peril_ , dopo è il mio turno.» lo canzona, guadagnandosi un insulto in russo che comprende benissimo.

Gaby rotea gli occhi al cielo, ma basta tendersi verso Illya, stuzzicare le sue labbra con le proprie ed ogni alterco si spegne nel bacio.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt di:** Livia Duras ~ Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, a bordo piscina  
>  Scritta per la Drabble We 8/07-10/07 2016 @[We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)  
> \---  
> Questo prompt mi ha reso una persona migliore (?), amo troppo questi tre insieme e riuscire a scrivere di loro mi riempie di gioia.


End file.
